


Up In Smoke

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirty Harry, Flirty Louis, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shy Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, luck turns around, wrong car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit, I’m in the wrong car. Fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

Louis groaned, yet again, as his phone call dropped. I mean, why _would_ a museum have good cell service? He didn’t even want to be here in the first place. His car broke down on the way to a concert he was supposed to go to with his friends tonight. In fact, he was almost there and he thought he would have been able to drive the extra 20 minutes, except it got to the point where he could not see past the smoke spewing out from under hood. And, reluctantly, he pulled over into a museum parking lot. With his luck record, it wouldn’t have been anything cool or useful anyway, you know, such as a restaurant or a gas station, or somewhere with a damn payphone. 

His friend, Kellin, said that he would be there on the way to the concert and Louis _thinks_ that he said he would be there in fifteen minutes. But, that was twenty minutes ago, and three dropped calls ago. 

He tapped at his phone again and paced along the parking lot, searching desperately for something more than a weak one bar signal on his phone. He considered chucking it for a moment, but then he decided that would be a bad idea, just in case something did decide to go right today. He settled for a swift kick to the car tire, which ended up hurting him more than hurting the car. 

Louis looked down at his phone and call records and realized that it had been 22 minutes since the “15 minute” call. He had told Kellin that he was in the main parking lot, but who knows if he actually heard that — or, hell, even paid attention to that. The museum was almost closed at this point, anyway, and there were only a few cars in sight. He went back to the museum entrance and walked to one of the side parking lots. Just to, again, be faced with only a few cars that clearly were empty. As he approached the other side, he saw a black SUV with its lights on. He sighed happily and picked up his pace as he walked to the car. 

He swung open the car door and jumped in. He quickly fixed his hair and slammed the door. 

“Sorry, man. The cell service here sucks. I tried calling you a dozen times,” Louis started. He shifted in his seat as he buckled up and turned his head to look at Kellin. Except, it wasn’t Kellin. Instead, there sat a green-eyed man that was much taller than Kellin was. And, he wasn’t even wearing what Kellin wears. Louis took a double take before jumping back in his seat and unbuckling. 

“Holy shit, I’m in the wrong car. Fuck me,” Louis said, shocked. He swung open the door to get out. 

“Well, you’re awfully straight forward. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like fucking before the first date,” the other man said, a smirk growing on his face. 

Louis turned bright red and bit his lower lip, almost as if his subconscious decided to be flirty while his brain straight up was 100% embarrassed and wanted to run away as fast as possible. 

“Well, you’re not Kellin, and I don’t go on dates with random men who I don’t know names of,” Louis said back slickly. He even surprised himself with the suave comeback. Well — suave for him.   
“Well, my name is Harry. Now you know my name. And I have no plans tonight, and clearly you’re being stood up on your plans.” 

“I’m not being stood up. I’m waiting,” Louis said firmly, his hand still on the open door. He contemplated on stepping out, but in another way, Harry was so intriguing and flirty. He hadn’t been flirted with like this in a while. 

“Must be a lame date if you’re waiting at a museum for someone who is obviously not showing up before closing.” 

“It wasn’t a date here. And, you must be lame if you hang out at museums by yourself until closing,” Louis said, half flirting, but also half joking. Harry laughed at the snarky comment, not making a remark back about being lame.

“As I said, must’ve been a lame date.”

“I’m not even on a date. I _was_ on my way to a concert, until my car decided to be a twat and break down on me.” 

“Probably would’ve been lame anyway. Need a ride?” Louis’ eyes met Harry’s and he felt his face get flaming red again. He stuttered out something — he wasn’t even sure what exactly he was trying to say. But, he took a deep breath and tried to focus again. Harry was awfully patient and didn’t even blink twice at the stutter or the hesitation.

“Actually, you know what? I’m only saying this since you said you don’t fuck before first dates. Yes. I would like a ride… Harry. And, do you want to join me? I have the other ticket and I guess, as you said, I’m “clearly” being stood up,” Louis said, making the air quote motion with his hands over the clearly in an attempt to lighten up the mood and not seem too serious. 

“Sure, man I just met and still don’t know the name of. That sounds lovely.” 

“Louis,” he stated, closing the door and buckling back up. “Louis Tomlinson.” 

“I like it. Easy name to moan.” 

With that comment, Harry shifted the car into drive and Louis, again, felt his face redden and his teeth graze his lower lip. He fixed his hair and closed his eyes, thinking that now, just because he got into some stranger’s car instead of his friend’s, he may actually have a really good night. A fucking _real_ good night. 

“Real easy to moan.”


End file.
